Happy Birthday
by Neko-Emi
Summary: slightly AU oneshot. Use of a song but not a songfic. On the day Konoha was saved, it doomed itself to destruction. All it took was one little phrase...


A/N: A oneshot inspired by (and dedicated to) Chibi Strawberry and her fic "Birthday Bequilement." You should go read it.

The song is Gravity by Vienna Teng.

AAAAAAAAAAAA means time jump/ scene change/ etc.

**Warning: **Contains implied character death, betrayal, use of a song but not quite a song-fic, and, if you want, slight yaoi/shonenai which can be ignored. Nothing very graphic. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Gravity. They belong to other people.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I'll grant your request for guard duty." The blond woman said, over the sounds of festivity.

The blond haired teen smiled at her. "Arigatou, Tsunade-obaachan!" He turned to leave but before he completely left, the woman spoke up.

"Gaki." He looked at her. "Don't let them get to you."

He grinned, "I won't," and hurried to his post. Leaping from roof to roof, the blond glared at the festival goers, his glare intensifying when he saw a certain group who didn't seem to care it was their friend's birthday. Snarling, he leaped up to the watch tower of the front gate.

After waiting for a few minutes, the blond began to sing. Soon, he was joined by a slightly older young man with grey hair and glasses from the other side of the gate. Smiling sadly, he continued his song.

"Hey love  
Is that the name you're meant to have  
For me to call

Look love  
They've given up believing  
They've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall

But don't you believe them  
Don't you drink their poison too  
These are the scars that words have carved  
On me…"

"Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun." The slightly older man smiled softly at him as he finished. Naruto nodded and the two leaped back down into the village. His hand outstretched, Naruto walked toward the gate. Taking one last look at his home, he pushed it open to reveal a black-haired man with golden eyes.

They were silent and efficient. No one noticed them until it was too late. The once cheerful streets that had been filled with celebrators and venders were now bloodstained and filled with screams and the clash of blades.

The three Sannin fought atop the hospital. Caught in a deadlock, they all turned to the large battle when Kabuto's voice rose over the din.

"Hey love  
That's the name we've long held back  
From the core of truth"

They all found the blond it was directed at standing on another building across from them.

"So don't turn away now  
I am turning in revolution  
These are the scars that silence carved  
On me"

And he was. A beautiful dance of death, he ripped through the Konoha-nin as though they were water, his kunai flinging blood onto the walls in an amazing display of red. Many of the Konoha-nin looked up at the sound of the blond answering. He stood there for all to see as he continued the song.

"This is the same place  
No, not the same place  
This is the same place, love  
No, not the same place we've been before"

It was a duet now, their voices mingling as Naruto joined Kabuto, fighting back to back.

"Hey, love  
I am a constant satellite  
Of your blazing sun  
My love  
I obey your law of gravity  
This is the fate you've carved on me  
The law of gravity  
This is the fate you've carved on me"

The battle continued its tide unchanging. Soon, all the Konoha-nin were dead, dieing, or gone. As the sun set, casting a hellish glow over the scene, Tsunade asked, "Why?"

Naruto looked at them all. His friends, his teachers, his _family_. "He wished me 'Happy Birthday.'" And he walked away.

As they lay dieing, they all thought back to the perfect present he'd given them, even when they hadn't known he knew their birthday and realized they didn't know his. The last thing they all heard was his voice.

"On me…."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

That's it.

Notes: I know Kabuto would probably use his chakra scalpel, but I'm going for imagery and he does use special kunai sometimes.

Tell me what you think. Give me constructive criticism. Send me flames that will cause me pain because the grammar, etc is so bad. Don't do anything at all. It's up to you.


End file.
